Matador
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Le taureau n'est pas dangereux, il est juste amoureux. Heero a trop longtemps attendu, il révelera ses sentiments à l'élu de son coeur. Est ce que ce sera réciproque ?


**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : songfics

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Notes**:

1. Je vous jure que quand j'ai entendu pour la première fois cette chanson de Mickey 3D, je me suis demandée s'il avait regardé l'anime Gundam Wing et si elle avait été écrite pour cette raison, ils me diraient que c'est le cas, je le croirais.

2. les paroles de la chanson sont en italique.

* * *

**MATADOR**

* * *

Heero et Duo viennent de finir leur mission. Tout s'est bien passé, pour une fois le baka de service n'en a pas trop fait, tout était au point. Dans une impulsion pour faire plaisir au natté, Yuy enclenche l'auto radio et un vieux morceau s'élève déclenchant des drôles de pensée dans la tête du soldat parfait

_Je n'ai pas peur des américains,_

Manquerait plus que ça que j'aie peur des américains

Je n'ai jamais eu peur de Duo

_Ni des cons, _

C'est normal, je l'adore mon Baka, enfin ce n'est pas non plus un con. C'est ça qui est déroutant chez lui. On a l'impression qu'il se fout de tout pourtant il est drôlement efficace.

_ni des politiciens,_

Ce n'est pas eux qui vont nous faire des ennuis, ils sont juste là pour nous compliquer la vie et croire que tout doit passer par eux, mais c'est qui qui fait tout le travail, ce n'est sûrement pas eux qui règlent les problèmes. Ils sont bien planqués dans leur bureau. C'est toujours pour nous. Quoi que si je réfléchis un peu plus loin il y a bien Relena qui me fait un peu peur, mais c'est pas encore vraiment un politicien.

_Mais j'ai peur de t'attraper la main_

C'est vrai ça, quelle serait ta réaction si j'avais ce geste autrement que pour te tirer dans ma course.

_Et que tu me m'esquives encore_

Tu as tellement pris l'habitude de m'esquiver que ce serait sûrement ta réaction.

_Je ne sais pas si cet amour est fort  
Ou si il ressemble à la chasse au trésor_

Oui, est-ce de l'amour ? Oui je crois, mais j'essaie depuis tellement longtemps de savoir ce que c'est, que ça ressemble à la chasse au trésor et le trésor qu'il y a au bout c'est toi

_Si t'en veux pas sache que je le déplore  
Et que je m'excuse encore  
_  
_Je n'ai pas peur de la mort_

Je la vis au quotidien, je sais qu'à chaque mission, je peux ne pas en revenir. Je suis prêt à mourir pour réussir ma mission.

_Mais que tu m'évites encore_

J'en ai marre de ce jeu là, je veux qu'on arrive à quelque chose, alors

_Je te préviens matador  
Qu'un jour je t'aurais alors_

_On a vu des taureaux aimer des toreros  
On a vu des taureaux aimer les toreros_

_µµµ_

_Je n'ai pas peur des ordinateurs_

J'ai encore connu aucun ordinateur qui me résiste. C'est aussi mon plus fidèle compagnon

_Ni des virus exterminateurs_

Comment est-ce que je pourrais en avoir peur alors que j'ai crée le plus performant des anti-virus.

_J'ai défoncé tellement de gladiateur  
Qu'ils ont disparus alors_

La preuve est faite, il n'y a plus aucun soldat d'Oz sur cette base que nous venons de quitter.

_J'aimerais bien t'emmener sur le port_

C'est là que je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

Je n'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un soit capable de me blesser avec un arme. J m'avait envoyé sur terre en me disant que j'étais le soldat parfait, et toi tu m'as blessé par deux fois, presque sans effort. C'est là que mon cœur s'est enflammé pour toi.

_Te refaire le coup du con qui t'adore_

Est-ce que ça été pareil pour toi, puisque tu es venu me chercher dans cet hôpital de l'Alliance. En tout cas, toi tu me fais faire des choses que je n'aurai jamais faite avant, oublier ma mission pour te sortir d'une prison, c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas accomplir l'ordre qui m'avait été donné qui était de t'éliminer.

_J'ai peur que tu joues les toréadors  
Et que tu m'esquives encore_

Combien de fois on va encore jouer à ce jeu là.  
Avec toi, on ne sait jamais vraiment ce que tu penses, c'est pas que tu mens, c'est que je ne sais jamais quand tu es sérieux.

_Je n'ai pas peur de la mort  
Mais que tu m'évites encore  
Je te préviens matador  
Qu'un jour je t'aurais alors_

_On a vu des taureaux aimer des toreros  
On a vu des taureaux aimer les toreros_

µµµ

Duo a fini par les ramener devant leur planque où les trois autres devront les rejoindre dans la soirée.

L'américain le regarde en souriant, avant de dire à son coéquipier

-« Je ne savais pas qu'on avait écrit une chanson sur toi, enfin je parle surtout du passage pour les ordinateurs »

-« C'est bizarre je ne suis dit la même chose mais pour la totalité »

Le natté ne le quitte pas des yeux.

-« Et tu te sens quoi alors ? » Finit-il par demander.

-« Le taureau. »

Le pilote de DeathScythe qui ouvrait la porte à ce moment là, stoppe son geste sous l'étonnement, mais il se reprend rapidement et descend de la voiture, il ouvre le coffre sort leurs deux sacs, en jette un au Japonais.

-« Donne le tien, Duo et va planquer la voiture. »

Quand le pilote 02 revient, les sacs sont devant les lits dans la chambre qu'ils partagent. L'asiatique est déjà en train de faire son rapport sur son ordinateur portable. Duo se jette sur son lit.

-« Tu me réveilles quand ils arrivent ? »

-« Hn .»

Son rapport envoyé, il en profite pour regarder son compagnon de chambre dormir. Les traits de ce dernier se crispent, il commence à s'agiter. Le pilote du Wing se lève du bureau pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

-« Duo, Duo, réveille-toi ! »

-« Quoi, quoi, il est passé où ? » Questionne le natté en scrutant légèrement paniqué la chambre

-« Tu faisais un cauchemar. »

-« C'est de ta faute aussi, avec ta chanson. J'ai rêvé que tu t'étais transformé en taureau et que tu me fonçais dessus, j'arrivais pas à m'éloigniez. Chaque fois que je t'évitais, tu revenais de plus belle. »

Un micro sourire se forme sur le visage de Yuy.

-« Il n'est pas dangereux le taureau de la chanson, il est juste amoureux. »

Maxwell ouvre la bouche en grand.

-« Et tu t'identifies à ce taureau ? »

Heero acquise.

-« Toi, monsieur sans émotions, monsieur je ne ressens jamais rien, tu es amoureux ? »

Duo éclate de rire quand le japonais hoche la tête.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne montre pas mes émotions que je n'en vis pas » Dit Heero en sortant de la pièce.

Il aurait dû y penser, il aurait mieux fait de se taire, il n'a pas fini de l'entendre. Comment est-ce que Duo aurait pu réagir autrement ? Il tourne tout en dérision.

-« Heero, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, mais ça m'a tellement surpris que… »

Deux yeux bleus aciers se fixent sur le jeune natté qui vient d'arriver dans la pièce.

-« I don't know why I do that ? Sorry, excuse-me. »

L'asiatique regarde l'adolescent qui est vraiment mal à l'aise, qui regarde ses chaussures, puis essaie de revenir vers le visage de son coéquipier, avant de replonger vers ses pieds.

-« C'est bon. Pas un mot aux autres. »

-« C'est promis. »

L'américain se transforme en cabri tellement il est soulagé et il vient atterrir sur le divan à côté d'Heero.

-« Qui c'est l'heureuse élue ? Je la connais ? »

-« Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, va dormir. »

-« Je n'ai plus sommeil. Heero dis-moi qui c'est ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait. Je ne le dirais à personne. »

Un regard impassible vient se perdre dans les yeux améthystes.

-« S'il te plait ou on le fait à ça chauffe. »

-« … »

-« Tu ne connais pas, Solo faisait ça parfois quand il nous ramenait un truc spécial. Il le cachait et celui qui le trouvait pouvait le garder. Il nous guidait en disant chaud quand on approchait, froid quand on s'éloignait » raconte d'un ton exalté le natté

-« Commence »

-« Relena. Non vu ta tête, c'est pas ça. Dorothy, c'est encore pire. Ce n'est quand même pas Melle Noin. Il reste qui ? Sally ? Non. »

Duo se perd dans ses pensées. Heero s'approche un peu de lui.

-« Hilde ? » Demande l'américain un peu sur la défensive.

-« Ca t'ennuierait ? »

-« Non, c'est juste une très bonne amie, mais je ne vous vois pas ensemble, elle est trop différente. »

-« Les contraires s'attirent. »

Le natté regarde l'asiatique, il y a quelque chose de différent en lui, comme si le masque venait de tomber.

-« On dirait que le soldat parfait est en mission sans toi » Lâche Maxwell.

-« Tu n'es pas tout le temps le Shinigami. »

-« Oui, mais bon, tu es plus souvent le soldat parfait que moi, le shinigami. N'empêche que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé » Bougonne Duo.

Arrachant un sourire à Heero que manque l'américain parce qu'il scrutait la porte en cherchant toujours qui pouvait être l'élue du cœur du métis.

-« Je donne ma langue au chat. C'est qui ? »

-« Donne-la-moi plutôt ! »

Maxwell se retourne vers Yuy.

-« Rhooo, c'est une expression, ça veut dire… »

Le pilote 01 vient de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de 02, sa langue cherche le passage. La main d'Heero qui était sur le fauteuil, un peu avant, est maintenant derrière la nuque du natté pour l'empêcher de reculer. Après avoir passé plusieurs fois la langue sur les lèvres de l'américain n'ayant pas été repoussé.

_Je te préviens matador_

_Qu'un jour je t'aurais_

Le japonais passe sa langue sur l'intérieur des lèvres de son coéquipier, celui-ci lui ayant laissé ce léger passage. Toujours pas de résistance. Heero devient plus intrépide, il presse plus fort ses lèvres et obtient l'entrée. Leurs langues se touchent, une décharge électrique parcours le corps de Yuy. La main de Duo vient se poser sur la tignasse ébouriffée pour approfondir encore leur baiser.

« Je ne crois pas que cette fois il va encore s'esquiver » pense Heero.

Ses mains glissent sur la poitrine de l'américain ouvrant les boutons un à un, cherchant le contact de la peau sous le pull-over. Duo gémit dans le baiser.

Pour lui permettre de reprendre de l'air et laisser respirer son futur amant, le japonais s'attaque à l'oreille, léchant, mordillant.

-« Ho my God. Heero n'arrête pas. »

Profitant de l'accord reçu, Yuy pousse son partenaire pour le coucher dans le divan et continuer l'exploration du corps convoité.

Maxwell ne se prive pas non plus de lui caresser la peau du dos en petits cercles, ses mains n'ayant rencontré aucun obstacle, la tenue de l'asiatique y étant pour beaucoup.

De baiser en caresse, les deux G-Boys finissent par reprendre leurs souffles dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Torse nu, peau contre peau. La main du japonais glisse vers le bouton du jeans foncé presque noir de l'américain.

-« Quand j'aurai assouvi ton désir, il y restera quoi ? »

Duo soupire ne voulant pas trop revenir à la réalité.

-« Je t'aime bien, je fantasme depuis un moment sur ton corps de rêve. Alors le reste viendra peut-être avec le temps. A toi de me donner envie de recommencer et de m'investir plus. »

-« Ninmu ryukai »(1)

Le pilote du Wing embrasse rapidement Duo, puis se lève.

-« Hé, je croyais que tu avais accepté la mission ? »

-« Une mission ça se prépare toujours. »

Yuy s'accroupit devant son sac en sort préservatif et lubrifiant qu'il dispose à portée de main sur la table de nuit. Il se rend dans la salle de bain, en revient avec des gants de toilette humides et un essuie. Sur un papier il écrit pour les trois autres pilotes qui arriveront bientôt.

_La mission s'est bien passée._

_Nous récupérons_

-« Viens » Dit Heero en lui tendant la main.

Comme toutes les missions préparées par le soldat parfait, celui ci fût aussi un succès, le pilote 02 en redemanda le lendemain et les jours suivants.

**OWARI**

* * *

(1) Mission acceptée.


End file.
